


True Love Tastes Like Tacos

by nerdinacrown



Series: Drabbles, One-Shots, etc. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, tacos are always fun, this is my favorite thing i've ever written, this started as a joke with Héla like forever ago, wow it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a really short taco stand AU. Is there anything better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Tastes Like Tacos

If Zayn overhears one more thing about "Loco Liam's", he's going to scream. 

He'd been the leading, and only, taco stand in the city for years, until recently when a new shiny, silver truck rolled in. He hadn't worried at first, fancy uptown crews rolled through plenty of times before, but tacos weren't a typical food for England and if they did sell them, they couldn't hold up against Zayn's and moved out 2 weeks later. This guy however had pulled in a few _months_ ago, set up shop, and was _succeeding_. Zayn was still leading, but people in his line kept asking one another if they had tried _Liam's _as well, and one girl even had the audacity to say she preferred the other stand's guacamole.__

__When he hears a customer say "yeah, I heard Liam uses pineapple juice to marinate his chicken,"- something Zayn's been doing for _years_ \- he loses it. He rips off his apron and latex gloves and mutters to his partner Harry that he'll be back later. He storms out and walks all the way to his competitor's stand. He waits in line, arms crossed, eyes on the ground and kicking at the dirt. When he finally gets to the ordering window, ready to let out his planned, angry speech, full of expletives, he's met with broad shoulders, a wide pink smile, and the warmest chocolate brown eyes he's ever seen that crinkle at the edges. _ _

__He orders 2 of everything._ _


End file.
